


Sugary Surprise

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Blowjob, Ew, Fluff, M/M, disgusting, mizusei - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very special day for Sei and Mizuki wants it to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aobassweetass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aobassweetass), [Reese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese/gifts).



> I have never made a fluff fic before I hope this is okay. Happy birthday Reese, you are a huge nerd. I love you so much I am doing this suffering for you son. Enjoy MizuSei instead of SeiMizu. Sorry if the plot is all over the place and rushed

"Mizuki...? Where are we going?" Sei clenched onto his boyfriend's arm tightly as he walked clumsily with him. He couldn't see anything due to a pink blindfold covering his eyes. This was all Mizuki's idea and all... But he wasn't sure of what was happening or if he should trust him.

"Princess, I told you before that I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Mizuki mused as he lead the smaller forward. 

"Yes, I know but... I'd still like to know." Sei pouted a bit and huffed. "Where are we going?" His lips formed into an adorable pout as he dragged his feet against the cool tiles of what appeared to be Mizuki's kitchen. They had moved in together for some time now, so he was well aware of what their own kitchen felt like. This was getting absurd. 

"We're here." The taller held Sei in place and faced him forward. Then, he slipped off the blindfold. 

The smaller squinted a bit and adjusted his eyes to the lack of light in the kitchen.

A large white cake with the blue letters of 'Happy Birthday Sei!' written across it shown through the dark due to the aid of sparkling candles. A warm glow from the small candles filled up the space around the wooden table which was covered in a pink table cloth. Colorful balloons surrounded the table along with a few boxes covered in ribbons. Honestly, it all looked extremely cheesy and lame but... 

"I-Is this... for me?" 

"Of course it is, princess. Happy birthday." Mizuki kissed the top of Sei's head lovingly and let go of his arms. "Blow out the candles and make a wish?" 

Sei was in complete shock. He had forgotten about his own birthday and of all people- Mizuki remembered it. He was the luckiest person in the world to be with someone this sweet. He smiled softly and turned to look at his lover. His eyes sparkled with excitement before he leaned downwards to blow out the candles with two breaths. After the candles were out, the lights turned back on and he threw his arms around the tan male's neck to hug tightly. 

"Thank you so much, Mizuki! This was really sweet of you and- And I've never had a birthday like this before... Thank you so much." His grip tightened around his neck and tears were starting to form in his eyes. He could hardly contain his joy and thankfulness for the entire scene. 

Compared to his past twenty three birthdays, this was the best one yet. There were no surprise tests, no drugs, nothing that could harm him here. It was just him and the person who made living worth it's while. Everyday was extremely fun in his eyes. It was all thanks to Mizuki.

"It's no problem, princess... Come on. Open a present?" He planted a kiss to his cheek. 

Sei nodded his head and reluctantly let go to turn back to the table. He reached outwards to take hold of a medium sized yellow box and unwrapped it gingerly. The orange ribbon tied around it easily came undone and the tape was fun to rip apart. Once it was done, he opened the white box inside. 

"Mizuki! They're so cute- Thank you so much." He was incredibly happy with his gift. Inside of the white clothing box was a large oversized white sweater with an image of a teddy bear with a ribbon around it's neck with a pair of see through tights decorated with hearts and stars. "I'll wear them tomorrow for sure!" He was almost bouncing like a small child filled with energy. 

"You're welcome, Sei." Mizuki covered his mouth to hide his smile as he watched the shorter freak out about his presents. His Sei was just... too damn cute for his own good. 

The next present was a large bag with tissue paper of different colors jammed into it. Sei pulled out the paper and set it neatly to the side so they could possibly use it again. Then, he wrapped his hands around something big and plush. He removed the alpaca plushie from the bag and squeezed it tightly in his arms. It was a light blue alpaca with a sparky  white veil attached to a crown on it's head. Seeing as it wasn't the only thing in the bag, he pulled out yet another plush. It was another alpaca but this one was a dark red color with a bow and top hat on it's head. Sei gasped and hugged both of them tightly. 

"These are so adorable, Mizuki!" 

"Not as adorable as you are, princess. Next present?" 

"Mm." 

Once more, the princess took another box on the table. This one wasn't decorated at all, or so it seemed. It was a pure white box that felt light in his grip. He opened it, and inside was... 

"Mizuki?" 

"Hm?" 

"There's nothing in this one." 

"You're right." 

Confused, he began to look at the box closer and even tipped it over to see if something would fall out of it. He turned his head to look at Mizuki and opened his mouth to speak again, yet he was at a loss for words. 

Kneeling down on the wooden flooring, Mizuki held out another box. This one was red and it was a  _ring_ box. Sei was sure of it. 

"This is sort of embarrassing but... Will you... Marry me, Sei?" Mizuki's face was covered with hope and embarrassment. His cheeks were flushed a dark red and he was smiling like a huge dork. The box was opened and inside of it was a shining diamond ring glittering in the light. 

The doll dropped the white box he was holding and began to shake in place. It felt like the entire world stopped moving for a moment- or was that because he forgot to breathe? He couldn't find any words to say anymore. He was getting choked up. An overwhelming amount of emotion began to flow through him at a rapid pace and tears began to flood from his cheeks. He stood there and cried like a baby. His tears dribbled down his cheeks and off of his chin to the floor. 

Mizuki flinched at the action and stood up suddenly to hug him tightly. Doubt started to come to his mind instantly. They had only been dating about ten months or so... Was this really too soon? How inconsiderate of him! He shouldn't have done all of that part. Maybe he was pushing it... 

"Sorry, is this too soon? Princess, please don't cry. I'm sorry." He wiped away some of his tears using his thumb. "I'm really sorry." 

"N-No, Mizu it's just... I'm happy. I'm so happy." Sei smiled like an idiot as he cried. "I love you so much, Mizuki I... I-" 

"Will you marry me?" 

"Y-Yes! I'll marry you. I'll marry you!" 

"I'm so glad..." 

The ring was slipped onto Sei's finger. 

The rib-leader hugged the smaller tighter and smiled wide. He pressed their lips together for a chaste kiss and he sighed with relief. They embraced for quite some time since neither of them wanted to leave each other's warmth quite yet. Finally, Mizuki made the first move. 

"Well... I'll cut the cake, okay? You can sit down on the couch. I'll meet you over there." 

"Okay, Mizuki." 

On the couch, Sei hugged his new plushies tightly and still held a stupid grin on his face. His face was on fire and he felt like he might faint. The whole experience felt like it was only a dream. How could he ever imagine this outcome? He was... Someone asked him to get married to them. They asked  _him!_ Mizuki was attractive, kind and a great person who had his own Rib team- There had to have been others who would have wanted to date him. But... Of all of those people, he was asked. Sei. Sei was asked. It made him feel incredible. Never before would he ever assume that someone would ever... No way! He was sure that he was going to die alone. Was that over dramatic? Maybe not in his past way of life... but now it was all different. Mizuki proposed to him. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mizuki was just as giddy. He was cutting the cake into sections to place on a paper plate, but he was still extremely filled with happiness. He had finally claimed Sei as his own. Now there wouldn't ever be the possibility that someone better would come and swoop his princess away into a different fantasy world. He could finally say that he didn't need to date anymore and he wasn't single anymore. He had a soon to be husband. It was starting to excite him almost too much. He caught himself almost fist pumping into the air. What was he? Five? No way. He needed to act like a mature adult about this situation. 

Quickly walking back into the living room, he carried the two slices of strawberry cake to the coffee table and handed one to Sei. He sat down beside him and took a bite of cake. 

"I'm really happy, Sei... I was sort of worried you wouldn't want to marry me." 

"Of course I want to marry you, Mizuki!" Sei beamed and looked at him with wide doe eyes. "You're ... You're the most important person in my life, afterall! Please don't tell Aoba, but it's true. I really love you, Mizuki." He blushed a bit and smiled sheepishly. "If you weren't going to ask me, I might have asked you!" 

"Y-You would? I should have waited!" 

Sei slapped Mizuki's arm playfully. Then, he finally took a bite out of the cake. It tasted like pure strawberries and sugar. It was delicious. He continued to nibble on the pieces of cake until a glob of icing slipped off of his fork and onto his thigh. He set his plate and fork down and sighed. 

"Can I have a napkin, Mizuki? I got icing on me..." 

Ignoring him, the redhead took hold of Sei's hand that was shifting closer to wipe the icing off of himself. Then, a nasty idea came to mind. 

"It's okay. I'll clean it off for you." 

"Mizu?" 

The elder got off of the couch and onto the floor. He knelt down in front of Sei for the second time that day and opened his legs. He licked the small amount of icing off of those milky thighs, but he didn't stop there. He continued to lick and kiss against his creamy skin until he was almost burying his face against his stomach. 

Sei covered his face with his hands and peeked through the slight room between his fingers. He was a bright red as this continued on. Squirming around in his seat uncomfortably, he whined. 

"Mizuki... What are you doing?" 

"I'm treating the birthday boy." 

"M-Mizu..." 

Mizuki pressed his hand against the younger's crotch that was covered by a thin layering of leggings. He rubbed against the growing bulge teasingly with a steady grip. He squeezed the perfectly rounded balls with his hand and chuckled as Sei tensed. It was becoming half hard already just from a bit of touching. His princess was definitely the cutest thing... 

The princess rolled himself against the hand palming through his underwear and leggings. He shifted back and forth uncomfortably in his seat. All he really wanted was for some relief in his lower parts now. He wrapped his legs around Mizuki's torso and whimpered pathetically. 

"Please, Mizuki..." 

"Well, you are the birthday princess today so..." 

Giving into his wishes, he peeled down the white leggings he was wearing and lifted up the mint green sweater to expose more of his thin body. Mizuki's gaze was fixated on the pink tip of Sei's twitching arousal pressing against his stomach. Half of it was still covered by the pair of pure white panties that he was wearing. Did Sei have any idea how cute he was? He kissed the tip of the swollen length and flickered his tongue across the slit gently. 

"A-ah..." 

Sei twisted his fingers into Mizuki's hair and leaned his head back. It felt sort of ticklish to be licked like that, but he knew that this was only the start of things. 

More gentle kisses and long sucks were gifted to the younger who was melting into the couch. Mizuki used his hand to squeeze around the crown of his cock enough to let some precome pearl. Figuring that he had a great view already, he got down to work. He took in the tip slowly into his mouth and bobbed his head in a way that made Sei moan loudly. Little by little, he took in more and more until he had to peel the panties down to get out of the way. His pace sped up and slowed down depending on the reactions he sucked out of his fiancée. 

"Mm..." 

Humming on the sweet treat made Sei lose it. He twitched and squeezed his legs tighter around the elder. He continuously mewled and whimpered. Short, quick breaths and moans filled the quiet room aiding to the sloppy wet sounds resonating off the walls and back into his ears. It was embarrassing. Absolutely embarrassing. 

"Mizuki... Plea- M-Mizu!" He cried out and felt his stomach feel much warmer than before. 

The rib leader bobbed his head quicker and glanced upwards at Sei. There was a certain glaze over his eyes that made him feel even more aroused. It took almost all of his concentration to keep pleasuring Sei and not stopping to palm himself. Warm, thick and bitter liquid filled his mouth soon after Sei cried his name. He swallowed the liquid slowly and the best he could, yet some still ended up leaking from the side of his lips. 

"You came so much..." 

"M-Mizuki, don't say that... I-It's embarrassing." Sei managed between pants. 

"Sorry, sorry." He pulled away and pulled down the other's leggings off all together. 

"Mizuki?" 

"Happy birthday, Sei..." 

_It was a long night._


End file.
